Once more again
by aldi-sama
Summary: Fred ist traurig, kann George ihm helfen? Und wenn ja, wie? Read and find out!!!


Disclaimer: Die Rechte an Harry Potter gehören J.K.Rowling  
"Once More again"  
  
Fred sah in den Spiegel...und sah sich. Dann dreht er sich um und sah ebenfalls sich.  
George stand direkt hinter ihm und blickte ihn an.  
"Was hast du heute wieder für eine tolle Idee?", fragte er.  
Fred schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich hab keine."  
Sein Zwilling sah ihn erstaunt an. Fred hatte sich nichts ausgedacht?!! Ungewöhnlich.   
Er lächelte trotz seiner leichten Besorgnis.  
"Aber ich habe eine", rief er schließlich und beugte sich zu seinem Bruder um ihm ins Ohr zu flüstern.  
Fred zuckte zurück und wandte sich von George ab, so dass er wieder in den Spiegel blickte. Das änderte nicht viel. Also ging   
er hinüber und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Aber auch das barg Erinnerungen, wie fast jeder Gegenstand, hier in diesem Zimmer.   
Schließlich setzte er sich aufs Fensterbrett und blickte nach draußen.  
"Was hast du?" George musterte ihn.  
"Du bist nicht der selbe wie sonst", fügte er hinzu.  
Fred lief rot an und antwortete nicht. Wie hätte er es auch erklären können?  
George kam auf ihn zu und packte ihn an der Schulter um ihn zu schütteln.  
Sein Zwilling schauderte unter der Berührung und er hatte das Gefühl wie Butter in der Sonne zu schmelzen. Schnell schüttelte   
er Georges Hand ab.  
"Lass mich in Ruhe", sagte er schroff.  
Sein Bruder zuckte die Schultern.  
"Von mir aus", giftete er zurück und verließ den Raum.  
Fred kam vom Fensterbrett herunter und rollte sich wie eine Katze auf dem Boden zusammen. Ein Träne rollte seine Wange hinab.  
Was hätte er auch tun können? Ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Seit einer Ewigkeit, ja seit er denken konnte war George immer da   
gewesen....sein zweites Ich....und doch so anders.  
Und nun verspürte er diese Gefühle und er fragte sich, ob es schon vorher da gewesen waren....tief verborgen in seinem   
Inneren. Wie sollte er George erklären, das er immer nur an ihn dachte....in jeder sekunde seines Lebens. Beim lesen,   
Qudittch spielen und selbst beim Mastrubieren im Bad. Und da ganz besonders.  
Fuck.  
Er vergoss noch ein paar Tränen in seinem tiefen Selbstmitleid und dann hörte er wie George die Treppe hoch kam. Schnell   
wischte sich übers Gesicht, damit George nicht merkte, dass er geweint hatte.  
Und schon öffnete sich die Tür. George trat ein und ging direkt auf seinen Bruder zu.  
"Du sagts mir jetzt was passiert ist", rief er ungehalten.  
Fred schüttelte den Kopf und da rann ihm wieder eine Träne die Wange hinab.  
George erstarrte als er die Träne sah. Dann nahm er seinen Zwilling in den Arm und drückte ihn fest.  
Fred schmiegt seinen Kopf an die breite Brust und dann überkam es ihn. Er schob George ein wenig von sich, sah ihm lange in   
die Augen und küsste ihn schließlich. George erwiederte den Kuss und ihre Zungen spielten miteinander. Sie lagen sich in den   
Armen, beide vollkommen von ihren Zweifel befreit und als sie merkten, dass keiner von beiden sich davor scheute, begannen   
sie sich gegenseitg die Umhänge auszuziehen. Ihre Hände fuhren über die Brust des jeweils anderen, über den Rücken, zwischen   
die Beine und beide waren hart (juhu!!!). Sie blickten sich gegenseitig an und schienen sich über einen geheimen   
Komunikationsweg zu einigen. George beugte sich nach unten und nahm Freds Penis in den Mund (doppelt juhu...).  
Fred warf seine Kopf zurück und stöhnte (wie alle meine Charas beim sex...).  
Ein Schauer lief seinen Rücken hinunter und das Gefühl verstärkte sich, als Goerge begann schneller zu werden.   
Dieses Gefühl. Dieses reißende Gefühl, das einen mit hinein in die tiefsten Geheimnis seines Körper zieht. Aber es war es   
nicht nur Freds Körper...es war auch Georges. In den seligsten Momenten ihres Lebens waren die beiden vereint. Vereint für   
immer und ewig. Fred war glücklich. Und dieses Glücksgefühl verging viel zu früh. Erstaunt sah er sich um, als George seinen   
Mund fort nahm.  
Sein Bruder starrte ihn wütend an.  
"Mist. Jetzt hast du es schon wieder geschafft. Wieso mach ich ich das eigentlich jedesmal?"  
Fred grinste ihn an, denn er hatte recht: jedes mal das selbe Spiel.  
"Weil du mich liebst kleiner Bruder", antwortete er.  
George starrte ihn schmollend an.  
"Ich bin nicht klein"; begann er, doch Fred zog ihn an sich und würgte ihm mit einem zärtlichen Kuss die Worte ab.  
"Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.  
George nickte. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen.  
"Ich dich auch..."  
Sie umarmten sich und versanken in einem langen Kuss, der sie für einen kurzen Moment vergessen ließ, wie schwer die   
Realität für die beiden liebenden Brüder war.  
  
***  
  
Das war meine kurze Fanfic...ich wollte euch nurmal da rein werfen, damit ihr mal darüber nach denkt....denn die beiden   
habens schwer......ich weiß nicht ob das eine Bedeutung für irgendwas hat, aber es hat mich berührt.  
Eigentlich wollte ich hier gar nichts mehr schreiben und euch genauso schnell aus dem Leben der beiden schmeißen, wie ich   
euch rein gestoßen habe...aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich diese Zeilen ungefüllt lassen würde.....  
lest bitte auch meine Fanfics "Our Hereos" und "Von Kiff, Schiff und Samba".  
Forbidden Dream..... 


End file.
